Friends Won't Let You Down
by Pricat
Summary: Marina starts at Konoha High but meets the daughters of Snow and the other princesses but will need their help to stop Charming
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Won't Let You Down**

**A/N I felt like writing another Shrek/ Konoha High fic but it's a sequel to Beginning Of A Bond but it involves Marina, Fiona's younger sister but she starts Konoha High but makes friends with the daughters of Snow and the other princesses but she learns about friendship but Charming is out for revenge especially with his faerie niece.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

Marina sighed as the morning sunlight poured in through her room in her parent's castle.

She was King Harold and Queen Lillian's younger daughter and future heir of the kingdom of Far, Far Away but she was nervous about that because she wasn't sure if she could be a good Queen when she was older.

But she was also nervous about starting at Konoha High today.

It was the high school her older sister Fiona had attended but had made friends but the thirteen year old hoped she could make friends.

She was slender with her mother's blue eyes, long red brown hair.

She was also very shy with a good heart and creative.

She sighed as she got dressed before going down for breakfast.

* * *

Charming snarled as he saw Marina getting ready for her first day of high school.

He remembered how she along with Fiona and her family had stopped him and his mother the Fairy Godmother from taking over the kingdom but anger boiled in his heart as he saw her get ready but would wait for the right time.

He then saw a flash of light as somebody appeared with dark wings and dark brown hair.

"What's bugging you Uncle?" the faerie girl asked the vain prince.

"Just bad memories of what happened last time my mother and I tried to take over the kingdom of Far, Far Away.

But I could use your help Alana." Charming told her.

The faerie girl was staying with Charming because her parents had died and he was her only living relative but she didn't really like him but wished for a family that liked her.

"Sure whatever.

I gotta get ready for school." she said leaving.

She was attending Far, Far Away High.

She hoped that things would get better soon.......

* * *

Marina was nervous as she stood outside Konoha High.

She was nervous about this as she saw other kids laughing and talking but as she walked into the building, she accidentally bumped into somebody.

It was a senior and a Jonin with short black hair and glasses.

"Look fresh meat!

Why does she look like Princess Freaky?" Karin sneered.

"I-I'm her sister Marina.

Why did you hate Fiona?" she asked her.

But before Karin could use her jutsu on her, somebody showed up.

It was a young thirteen year old with long ebony hair, pale skin and wore a blue dress with biker boots.

"Let her go Karin!

You're not that tough!" the girl told her.

Karin growled at her.

"Just butt out!" Karin told her running off.

Marina saw the other girl smile as she helped her up.

"Are you okay?

You're related to my Mom's best friend Fiona right?" she said.

Marina nodded staring at the girl.

"I-I'm Marina." the young princess said.

"Marina huh?

That's a neat name.

I'm Melody White.

My mother is Snow White and your sister's best friend.

Don't worry you shouldn't worry about Karin.

She may seem tough but thanks to your sister, the kids here can stand up to her.

We're in the same class.

I'll introduce you to my other friends later, okay?" Melody told her.

They entered Homeroom as the bell rang......


	2. Meeting New Friends And Foes

**Friends Won't Let You Down**

Marina then followed Melody into the canteen.

It was lunchtime at Konoha High and they were hungry but was nervous about Karin.

But Melody had assured her that Karin wouldn't hurt them here.

They grabbed trays and put food on them but then Melody heard somebody calling her name. It was a spiky blonde haired boy aroud the age of thirteen but wore a black tracksuit.

It was Naruto and Sakura's son.

He looked like his father but had his mother's green eyes.

Like his father he was hyperactive and very determined but he didn't have many friends because other kids were afraid of him because of his demon, the Twelve Tailed Fox but only Melody and her friends talked to him and befriended him as Marina looked nervous.

"Don't worry Marina.

Miko may have a demon in him but he's really funny and a good friend.

Sometimes he helps us get out of Yamato's class by getting the fire bells to go off.

Alright the gang's here!" the musical princess said sitting down.

Marina saw a group of girls staring at her which made her more nervous.

One next to Melody was asleep with her head on the table with sandy blonde hair as Melody sighed.

"That's Kari.

She's Sleeping Beauty's daughter and like her Mom, she has a tendency to fall asleep all the time and the teachers here are looking into it but she's nice." Melody said to Marina.

Marina then saw another girl in a blue dress carrying a mini hand santizer but had red wavy hair.

"That's Mimi.

She's a clean freak like her Mom Cinderella.

Hates dirt or getting dirty especially here and in Gym class." Melody said.

Marina laughed a little at that as Mimi pouted.

"That's not fair Melody!

You know I can't help it the same way you can't help singing and animals come to you like your Mom!" the girl said.

"Stop it you guys!" Marina heard somebody say.

Marina gasped seeing her.

It was an ogre girl with long red brown hair like Fiona's with her blue eyes, her ears pierced and wore a black dress with a few rips at the bottom.

"Marina you okay?" Melody asked the young princess.

"Y-You look like my sister Fiona!" the young princess blurted out.

The ogre girl smiled broadly but warmly hearing her.

"Yeah I'm her daughter Demetra but I prefer to be called Demi.

My brothers think it's funny to call me my full name and then they're in for it.

My Mom told me about you.

You seem cool just like her." Demi told her.

Marina smiled at that.

She was going to like it here in Konoha High.

* * *

Later the entire student body was in the Gym but it was about ninja training and the squads they would be in but Marina saw that her friends especially Melody and Demi were excited about this as they listened intently to Iruka-sensei's talk which lasted most of the afternoon but Marina saw somebody sitting alone.

It was a boy with spiky red hair, lavender eyes with dark rings around them and was very quiet.

He was Gaara and Hinata's son but had the three Tailed Shakauku inside him which made other kids afraid of him but Marina didn't see a demon but just a lonely kid like her sister when she'd first came here to Konoha High.

Melody saw worry in Demi's blue eyes seeing her look at Kino.

"We don't talk to him.

Nobody does!" Melody said but Marina was confused.

"Why not?

He's a kid like we are right Miko?" Marina asked him.

Miko nodded ib reply but knew why a lot of kids didn't approach Kino Hyuga because of his demon and because he looked like his father Gaara but unlike his father he knew what Love was thanks to his mother Hinata showing it to him.

He then sighed as classes were over for the day.......

* * *

Marina was curious as she walked into the mall with Melody and the other girls.

She'd only used to come here with her sister and her friends when she was younger but hadn't since then.

Melody wondered why Marina was so quiet as they were in the mall but saw the young girl head to the bookstore which was odd but the young princess loved books and manga like Fiona but only when royal training was over for the day at the castle but Demi understood because she liked books too but saw sadness in Marina's eyes but knew why.

"_She probably misses Fiona._

_From what Dad said, Marina likes her a lot._

_I'd understand if I hadn't seen my brothers in a long, long time."_ the young ogress thought.

She then watched as Marina bought some manga books along with some fantasy ones but she noticed an necklace around Marina's slender neck.

Fiona had given it to her little sister on her thirteenth birthday.

That had been the last time the two siblings had been together but hoped that they'd be together again someday.

"Let's go to the food court okay?

I'm sort of hungry.

What about you guys?" Demi said as they agreed.

They then walked to the food court.....

* * *

But Marina saw Kino sitting alone at a table as he was drinking a smoothie but she approached him.

He was surprised that somebody had approached him besides his parents but was nervous.

"W-Who're you?

I saw you looking at me in the Gym eariler at school." he said softly.

"I was but saw you were lonely but I'm Marina.

What's yours?" she said to him.

"I'm Kino Hyuga but nobody ever approaches me because....... of my demon.

All I want is a friend." he answered as Demi approached them.

"Marina......

We should go now." she said.

Kino watched as they walked off to join the others but Marina had a lingering look at him as they left.......


End file.
